Kid Icarus & Pokémon: Two Worlds Collide
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When four Kid Icarus characters fall from their world to the Hoenn region, they must team up with their Pokémon doppelgängers to save the region from an uprising evil. Rated T for hints of death


It was a seemingly average day in the Hoenn town of Verdanturf. The sun shone brightly, the wind blew softly, yet slightly harshly, and the local Zigzagoon and Rattata frolicked for nuts and berries. In one house of this town, a little Swanna rested, exhausted from defeating the Elite Four, but this Swanna was not alone in this regard. A Honchkrow, Lilligant, and Gardevoir were also members of the primary team, albeit not used as often as the Water/Flying-type.

It was this very day as Swanna was practicing his Bubble Beam attack that everything started to change. As he reared his head back and extended a beam of bubbles straight at the sky, he noticed a huge portal that had appeared at the last second, and cancelled his attack. Swanna looked up to see four people plummeting down to the town. Gardevoir, noticing the noise that was going on outside, ran out of her trainer Wally's house to see what the dilemma was. Categorizing the three into the same size group, she told everyone else that they should get to the desert area of Route 111 to help them before they wound up unconscious from sunstroke.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the desert of Route 111, all four people were stuck in the sand.

"Ugh...gaah! Come on, wings, move!" Pit exclaimed uneasily as he tried to pull his sand-covered wings out of the slowing sand. He eventually managed, but fell on his face in the process. "Oof!"

"Hello?" said a voice that caused chills to go down Viridi's spine. She, along with everyone else, looked at the group that was coming up, and what they saw shook them each to their cores. Aside from the fact that these things were Pokémon, it was oddly like looking in a mirror, aside from Honchkrow's red tint on the underside of his wings. The Lilligant called out again. "Hello!"

Viridi instantly turned red, not from fear or embarrassment, but from the heat, which her friends took as a bad sign. Being a nature goddess, she wasn't out in the sun that often, so this excessive heat caused her to feel dizzy, and soon the others felt flushed as well. They collapsed in the sand, gaining Lilligant's attention.

"Over here!" she exclaimed as she, Swanna, Honchkrow and Gardevoir rushed to the fainted strangers' aide. The group rushed to the person they felt best matched their appearance or type, and hefting them rushed away to Verdanturf.

* * *

Pit regained consciousness in a dimly lit room, still really red in skin complexion. He looked around in unease before coming to the conclusion that they'd gotten what Ness explained was sunstroke, and passed out in the process.

"You're awake now?" Pit looked up to see the Pokémon, and everyone else he'd come with, looking down at him with worry in their eyes.

"Thank Arceus," the Swanna said, brushing some sand off of his wing. "You had us worried sick, since you were the last to wake up. How'd you four get here, anyway?"

Viridi seemed a little confused. "How we got here...?" Her voice trailed off at the end of her statement. "Uh, that's a good question. I'm not sure!"

"I don't think any of us know why we're here," Palutena agreed uneasily as she helped Pit to his feet.

Pit was still dizzy from the sunstroke, but tried to recall what had happened before they got in the desert. Vaguely, he could remember seeing a pair of demonic blue eyes, but events after that were beyond his mind's reach. Pit tried to stand and promptly collapsed, due to a slight sprain in his ankle.

Swanna winced uneasily. "Maybe you shouldn't be on your feet for a while, at least until the swelling goes down," he said, looking around for Honchkrow. However, both he and Dark Pit were nowhere to be found! That sent Swanna into a panic, and he started trying to soar to look for them. But as he took to the skies, he fell flat on his face. "Oof! Ow...stupid wings! Why don't you work right?!"

Pit was in shock. ' _Weird,'_ he thought, clutching one burnt arm in his other hand _. 'So this Pokémon has the same thing wrong with his wings that I do...'_


End file.
